


Candy-Coated

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Pre-Canon, Warm, soft fic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Anh không nghĩ rằng thầy cũng nhận ra đệ tử của mình đã không còn nhìn thầy bằng ánh mắt như xưa.





	

Đứng cùng với những đồng môn loài người khác, Obi-Wan nổi bật lên trong số họ bởi vóc dáng của anh, kể cả khi họ vẫn chỉ còn đang là những đứa nhóc tập sự đi, anh vẫn thuộc dạng cao nhất đám. Thế nhưng đứng cạnh thầy, anh cảm thấy mình co lại đáng kể, giống như khi sư phụ Yoda đứng cạnh sư phụ Windu ấy. Bé nhỏ. 

Thầy anh cao lớn và vững chãi như núi Thái Sơn, một sải chân thầy đi, Obi-Wan phải mất ba bước mới bắt kịp. Thầy chưa bao giờ trách mắng anh điều gì, lúc nào cũng dịu dàng và ân cần chỉ bảo cho anh từng chút một. Theo làm đệ tử của Qui-Gon Jinn, ấy là một ân huệ lớn của Obi-Wan Kenobi vậy. 

Anh vốn luôn để ý tới mái tóc của Qui-Gon, bởi vì ngoài danh tiếng và chiều cao, mái tóc thầy cũng là một điểm nổi bật nữa. Hầu như không có Jedi nào để tóc dài như thầy anh cả, sư phụ Windu thậm chí còn cạo trọc. Anh đã luôn nghĩ rằng một mái tóc dài sẽ cản trợ việc chiến đấu, nhưng Qui-Gon chưa bao giờ phải bận tâm về điều đó, thầy luôn di chuyển với những thế võ duyên dáng nhất, Obi-Wan không hề nói dối nếu như anh nói rằng mỗi lần cận chiến là một lần Qui-Gon khiêu vũ với đối thủ. Anh ngưỡng mộ phong cách chiến đấu của Qui-Gon và thầm mong rằng sau này mình cũng sẽ trở thành một Hiệp sĩ giỏi như thầy.

= = = 

Từ lúc chính thức trở thành đệ tử của thầy, theo năm tháng, Obi-Wan nhận ra anh càng ngày càng để ý nhiều hơn đến những chi tiết vụn vặt về thầy của anh. Anh bắt đầu để ý tới vẻ mặt của thầy khi Qui-Gon bắt gặp một điều gì đó thú vị, cách thầy mỉm cười và gật gù tán thành với một ý kiến nào đó. Khi thầy tập trung nghiên cứu một cuốn sách, cặp kính trượt trên sống mũi ; hay khi họ cùng nhau thiền định và Obi-Wan hé mắt lén nhìn khuôn mặt bình thản của thầy chẳng hạn. Anh cứ nương theo những cảm xúc của bản thân, để rồi một ngày Obi-Wan bàng hoàng bừng tỉnh, như vậy là không được. 

Không thể được. Như vậy là trái với điều luật. Thêm nữa, làm sao một người nam và một người nam có thể... 

Obi-Wan dần tránh nhìn vào ánh mắt của thầy, và trừ khi họ buộc phải có công chuyện cùng nhau, còn lại thì anh chôn mình sau những giá sách, hoặc miệt mài trên sàn đấu cùng những đệ tử khác. 

Anh không nghĩ rằng thầy cũng nhận ra đệ tử của mình đã không còn nhìn thầy bằng ánh mắt như xưa nữa. 

= = =

"Obi-Wan, con đang hành xử rất kì lạ." 

Giọng thầy phá tan sự tĩnh lặng trong phòng, anh giật mình mở mắt ra và thấy Qui-Gon đã sớm rời bỏ tư thế thiền từ lâu. Thầy đang cố để nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh!, một cơn sóng bối rối cồn lên trong anh khiến Obi-Wan luống cuống đánh mắt sang chỗ khác, lân la từ khoanh tường trắng đằng sau Qui-Gon, thế rồi chẳng hiểu sao ánh mắt anh lại nhấn nhá nơi khoé miệng thầy. Obi-Wan cảm thấy vành tai mình đang dần ửng đỏ. 

Anh nghe thấy tiếng thầy bật cười làm anh chỉ muốn ngay lập tức đào một cái lỗ nào đó mà chui xuống thôi, chàng đệ tử trẻ liền lật đật đứng dậy, một lời xin lỗi cuống quýt mà anh chẳng hiểu liệu thầy có nghe thấy hay không, rồi mau mau chóng chóng rời khỏi căn phòng. Trước khi anh kịp mở cửa và bước ra, một bàn tay vươn tới kéo anh lại. 

"Con tưởng ta không biết hay sao?" 

Bây giờ thì không chỉ vành tai, anh nghĩ rằng khéo toàn thân anh đều đang bừng lên một màu đỏ ấy chứ. 

"Chúng ta là thầy trò, Obi-Wan, kết nối của chúng ta trong Thần lực vốn dĩ mạnh hơn kết nối của con với bất kì ai khác. Thêm nữa, con che giấu cảm xúc rất kém." 

"Dạ?" 

Câu trả lời của anh thật ngu ngốc!, Obi-Wan cố để không hoảng, anh quyết định mình sẽ không nói gì nữa, cứ đứng đó thôi, hai tay anh giấu đằng sau lưng, đầu cúi gằm, như thể một đứa trẻ phạm phải một tội lỗi nào đó và đang chờ bị phạt vậy. 

"Ta biết." 

Tay thầy to, và ấm, còn nụ cười của thầy hiện tại khiến Obi-Wan muốn tan ra ngay và luôn tại trận. 

"Ta biết con thích ta." 

Kẹo cũng chẳng thể ngọt được như thế này đâu, Obi-Wan nghĩ. 


End file.
